Bebop
Bebop é um antagonista secundário na 3ª temporada de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Ele já foi um ladrão profissional humano contratado para roubar o capacete de Destruidor chamado Anton Zeck. Ele agora é um javali mutante que é um dos mutantes do Shredder junto com seu parceiro Rocksteady. Ele fez sua estréia em A Lenda de Kuro Kabuto. Mutante de cabeça de porco de fala suave Como Anton Zeck Vida pregressa Zeck como humano Como humano Não se sabe muito sobre a origem de Anton Zeck, além do fato de que ele nasceu em 1988 em Nova York e que foi ele quem deu a Ivan Steranko seu olho de diamante. Temporada 2 A Lenda do Kuro Kabuto: Quando Anton Zeck faz sua estréia neste episódio, ele é contratado por Steranko para roubar o capacete de Shredder, o Kuro Kabuto. Depois do roubo, onde ele deixou seu cartão de visitas em um Rahzar colado, ele esbarrou nas Tartarugas, que roubaram o capacete dele, mas Zeck conseguiu pegá-lo de volta. No entanto, ele retorna para Steranko de mãos vazias, devido a Leonardo trocar o capacete por um pacote de fraldas sujas, então Steranko promete que ele vai estalar o rosto de Zeck como mirtilo. Como Bebop Temporada 3 Caça às Serpentes: Zeck é visto tendo que não ter comido em dias desde a invasão de Kraang, pois ele e Steranko planejam sequestrar Karai e entregá-la ao Shredder em troca de uma saída da cidade. No entanto, quando este plano é frustrado pelas tartarugas, ambos são capturados por Rahzar e Fishface e jogados em um recipiente de Mutagen no laboratório da Stockman-Fly. Zeck, tendo sido infundido com DNA de javali, transforma-se em um javali humanóide com uma presa esquerda quebrada e as linhas de energia do que sobrou do tórax, mangas e capuz de seu traje de energia fundidos a seu corpo. Ele chega ao lado de Steranko e grita que o Foot Clan transformou ambos em aberrações. O Porco e o Rinoceronte: Zeck ajuda o Rocksteady a se equilibrar com o Shredder para transformá-los, mas eles o encontraram rápido demais para serem espancados. Mais tarde, eles são enviados para encontrar Karai, mas eles decidem pular sua busca para se vingar das tartarugas. Depois de capturar Donatello e April O'Neil, Zeck avisou Rocksteady (que acaba de capturar Raphael e Casey Jones) para encurralar as outras duas tartarugas no parque de diversões Coney Comet. No entanto, Leo foi capaz de libertar os cativos, enquanto Michelangelo prendeu os captores, dando a Zeck um apelido dopado da van em que ele e Rocksteady chegaram, "Bebop", que ele não gosta. Uma briga começa e Bebop é atingido por uma bomba de fumaça de Donnie e foge com Rocksteady. Voltando à sua busca por Karai, a dupla finalmente conseguiu capturá-la e entregá-la de volta a Shredder. The Noxious Avenger: Bebop e Rocksteady são vistos invadindo um armazém abandonado de Kraang em busca de Chemical X (um dos muitos produtos químicos que são necessários para o Shredders Mind Control Serum). Como Bebop também toma algum mutagênico que o Kraang deixou para trás e está prestes a sair, Rocksteady ouve um barulho do lado de fora e diz que é apenas o lixeiro, mas é chutado na cara por Leo. Uma batalha irrompe entre as Tartarugas e a dupla, e Bebop atira a caixinha de mutagênios em Mikey, mas erra. Mais tarde, depois de saber de Muckman na TV, ele ajuda a manipular o monstro do lixo para ajudar a recuperar o Chemical X pela segunda vez, mas Muckman os atrai para as Tartarugas e destrói o produto químico. Conheça Mondo Gecko: Bebop foi um dos maus mutantes da corrida de patinação da Fishface. Ataque do Mega Shredder: Bebop e Rocksteady são os responsáveis por criar o Mega Shredder como resultado de atrair o Shredder Elite para um tanque de Mutagen abaixo da gaiola de Mikey e Leo, eles simplesmente escapam com o tempo quando o Mega Shredder sai do tanque. The Fourfold Trap: O Bebop é um dos mutantes enviados para o The Sewer Lair para tentar deter o Master Splinter, o esforço deles falha quando Splinter é capaz de incapacitar o Bebop e o Rocksteady. Terra da aniquilação: Bebop luta abril no esconderijo de Shredder. Mas depois de sua fala no Shredder, Bebop e o resto do Foot Clan se juntaram a Master Splinter para derrubar o Heart of Darkness. Bebop ajuda a distrair os guardas do Triceraton. Mas assim que o buraco negro começa, Bebop entra em pânico e começa a gritar: "Estamos todos condenados, cara! Estamos condenados! Estamos condenados!" Temporada 4 City at War: ele é visto com Rocksteady como guarda-costas no novo covil de Shredder. Broken Foot: Bebop, juntamente com Tiger Claw e Rocksteady estão protegendo a Auman Chemicals Factory, ele descobre Leo, Karai e Shinigami, mas fica preso com sua própria cola graças a Shinigami. Ele tenta caçar as Tartarugas usando o furgão que elas têm, mas elas não têm sucesso. Mais tarde, ele luta contra Shinigami novamente e tenta fazê-la pagar mais cedo, mas é parado por Rocksteady graças ao insulto de Mikey sobre sua mãe. Ele tenta parar as tartarugas enquanto eles destruíram a fábrica, mas ele falha. The Super Shredder: Bebop aparece no final do episódio com Rocksteady e Elite Foot-Bots enfrentando The Turtles, April e Karai. Darkest Plight: Bebop e Rocksteady perderam as Turtles e mais tarde são ordenadas pelo Shredder para procurar Splinter para ter certeza de que ele está morto. Eles fazem pedra, papel e tesoura para decidir quem está descendo o abismo. Eles ouvem Donnie, Raph, Mikey e Casey chegando ao subúrbio enquanto eles também estavam procurando por Master Splinter. Bebop usa camuflagem para escondê-lo, mas Casey joga discos de hóquei nele para descaminhá-lo. Agora que Bebop e Rocksteady são encontrados, eles vão lutar contra Raph e Casey enquanto Donnie e Mikey procuram por Splinter. O porco e o rinoceronte são espancados. Conto da Garra do Tigre: Requiem: Bebop e Rocksteady lideram o parque de diversões Turtles to the Coney Island como um cenário para que os aliados de Splinter sejam divididos em equipes separadas. Mais tarde, as Tartarugas acham que venceram e venceram, mas percebem que Bebop e Rocksteady estão fugindo. Aparência Como Anton Zeck: Zeck é alto, muito magro e usa um traje energético com uma viseira roxa e moicano de energia. Ele tem olhos castanhos debaixo da viseira e pele negra iluminada. Como Bebop: O guarda-roupa do Bebop é um pouco parecido, mas ele tem um rosto de porco com a presa esquerda mais curta que a direita. O torso de seu traje é quebrado na frente de uma forma que lembra um colete, e o peito, as mangas e o capuz do traje estão faltando, deixando apenas suas linhas de energia fundidas em sua pele. Ele ainda usa o moicano e a viseira. Personalidade Anton Zeck normalmente fala em movimentos de rap e corpo que ele usa para distrair seus inimigos. Ele também tende a mostrar o quão esperto ele é quando rouba e entra em áreas onde deveria roubar alguma coisa. Ele parece ter um completo desrespeito pelas coisas das pessoas por ser um ladrão. Ele também parece ficar histérico em momentos de estresse, e quando ele está lutando, ele tende a fazer barulhos e "dançar". Ele também tende a reclamar muito como visto quando ele tem que comer baratas. Ele também acha que ele é o "homem das senhoras". Como Bebop, ele é um pouco mais sério e é mostrado para provocar as damas que ele conhece, como quando ele viaja em abril. No entanto, ele descreve seu novo nome como "o nome mais idiota de todos os tempos" e grita com qualquer um que o chame por ele. Bio O mestre ladrão Anton Zeck é transformado por Shredder em um astuto warthog por tentar roubar seu lendário capacete. Dada a opção de servir o Shredder ou ser destruído, Bebop jura lealdade ao Shredder e se junta ao Rocksteady, seu parceiro no crime, para encontrar o Karai e caçar as Tartarugas! As Tartarugas Ninjas devem ter cuidado com este mutante com cabeça de porco. Ele tem a capacidade de se tornar invisível, está equipado com óculos de raios X e tem aparelhos ilimitados que o tornam mais do que um inimigo formidável que quer derrubar as Tartarugas! Habilidades, habilidades, armamento e poderes Atletismo: Suas habilidades como atleta são muito apoiadas graças ao seu traje energético. Inteligência Criminal: Suas habilidades como ladrão são um pedaço de bolo para ele quando se trata de roubar artefatos como o Spear of Destiny e o Kuro Kabuto, bem como veículos como a bicicleta do Foot Clan. Invisibilidade: Seu terno é instalado com um dispositivo de camuflagem executado por um conjunto de baterias duplas. O campo de invisibilidade foi levantado durante a invasão de Kraang, mas foi corrigido graças a Stockman-Fly. High-Tech Gizmos: Ele é muitas armas de alta tecnologia, como um Mohawk e um cinto de energia. Tubo de cola: ele usa uma banheira de cola para impedir que alguém tão grande quanto Rahzar siga Mochila Deslizante: Sua mochila permite que ele deslize para cima e para baixo nas paredes. Shurikens Microchip: Ele possui um conjunto de shurikens que explodem em um milhão de microchips. Sticky Bomb: Ele é forte o suficiente para segurar Rahzar apenas um pouco em seu pé e enfiar todo o corpo de uma pessoa com cola, como mostrado em abril. Viseira Especial: Desde que sua visão piorou após sua mutação, ele é forçado a manter sua viseira para ver melhor. Poderes Como força para se tornar mutante contra sua vontade de ser javali. Cheiro Aprimorado: Seu focinho é forte o suficiente para ajudar a dizer onde as Tartarugas poderiam estar. Força aprimorada: Ele tem uma pequena falta de força que vem principalmente do seu Mohawk, mas as coisas melhoram quando aumentam. Inteligência e Comunicação: Ele é mostrado para ter sua inteligência como humana e manteve-o devido à sua mutação. Ele ainda pode grunhir e falar enquanto fala. Resistência e Resistência: Ele é capaz de suportar o peso pesado de Rocksteady quando seu chefe estava caindo de alta altitude. Mesmo de rolar para o caminhão e se rebelar novamente por Rocksteady, ele ainda conseguiu fugir mostrando sua resistência. Aparições A Lenda do Kuro Kabuto (Primeira aparição como Anton Zeck) Caça à Serpente (Última Aparição como Anton Zeck; Primeira Aparição como Bebop) O porco e o rinoceronte O vingador nocivo Conheça Mondo Gecko (Non Speaking Role) Ataque do Mega Shredder A armadilha quádrupla Terra da aniquilação A Arena da Carnificina (Holograma) Cidade em guerra Pé quebrado O Super Shredder (Papel Não Falante) Situação mais sombria Conto da Garra do Tigre Réquiem Interações de Personagem Bebop (Interações entre Personagens) Trivialidades Anton Zeck é nomeado após Mike Zeck, um famoso artista de quadrinhos. Bebop também é um personagem da série de TV TMNT de 1987. Ele é mais magro que seu homólogo de 1987. No episódio A Mutação Solitária de Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman menciona sua idéia de porcos mutantes e rinocerontes, que prenunciaram a criação de Bebop e Rocksteady. Zeck parece ter muita visão devido à necessidade de óculos para invadir o gabinete onde Shredder mantém seu capacete. Em Serpent Hunt ele diz "shamone", uma referência à música de Michael Jackson "Bad". Os muitos movimentos de Anton Zeck são baseados nos movimentos de danças de Michael Jackson. Com a adição da famosa voz estridente Hee-Hee. Galeria Veja Bebop/Galeria citações "Wow to the Wow. (Sua caricatura)" "Vamos fazer isso como Brutus." "Oh! Oh! Vamos lá! Vamos lá! Vem cá!" "Snap-tontura". "Apenas um pouco de cola, sem ressentimentos, zumbi-lobo." "Ha ha! Olá, amigos répteis!" "Eu não quero ser uma mutante, eu sou muito bonita! As senhoras me amam!" "Podemos falar sobre isso G!?" (para Fishface antes de ser empurrado para o mutagênico) "Oh não, olhe para mim! Eu sou um maldito javali!" "Eles nos transformaram em FREAKS !!!" "Nós ele ele ele ele heeeeeee !!!!" "Tartarugas, saia e jogue ..." Não se preocupe, eu nunca machucaria uma dama ... (viagens de abril) "Mas eu vou tropeçar ela". "Você escolheu a noite errada para mexer comigo, menina!" "Hora da próxima mutação, tartaruga!" "Eu não vou ser chamado Bebop, me pegou? Esse é o nome mais idiota de todos!" "Pare de me chamar assim, idiota! Eu odeio esse nome! Eu odeio esse nome!" "Uau para o uau para o wow ao wee-" (é atingido por abril) "Ser um porco tem opções de emprego limitadas, o bacon está dentro!" (aceitando emprego no The Foot Clan) "Coma mutagênico". (Para Mikey antes de jogá-lo uma vasilha de mutagenio) (Para Michelangelo sobre o nome da armadilha Flush-o-matic) "Eu e Rocksteady. Quero dizer, Steranko. Esse nome é apertado." "Hee. Hee. Pegou, filho. Eu cheirei você a um quilômetro de distância. Oh. Oh". (Ele começa a lançar banheiras de cola até Shinigami pegar uma e mandar de volta) "Oh, estalo. Você me lambeu com minha própria gosma. Isso é doentio, yo". "Eu sou Outie Five-Thousand!"